


don’t follow me

by cryystal_m00n



Category: 88rising, Brian Imanuel | Rich Brian, George Miller | Joji
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Actual Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: george was tired, but he was never tired of brian.





	don’t follow me

**Author's Note:**

> what is this, why did i write this, joji, brian, im sorry bros  
> this is basically for those two people that voted yes on my “should i write a joji/brian ff” poll  
> to the one that didnt wanted it, lol rip

george brings the cigarette up to his mouth, taking in one deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before finally releasing the smoke. he watches as it quickly disappears into the night sky. 

 

he turns around to watch the party that is happening behind the glass doors that separate the balcony from the house. he can still faintly hear the loud music, something that sounds a lot like the weeknd on. 

 

he felt tired, he didn’t want to be here. he wanted to be alone, in the comfort of his own house, maybe watching conspiracy videos or working on new music, not having to watch how people almost have sex on his friend’s couch. 

 

he turns back to look at the lights of the city. they reminded him of home. suddenly he misses his mom. he sighs, taking another drag. 

 

he feels something being laid on his shoulders and when he turns to see who put the blanket over him, he is met with brian’s face. 

 

“you’re gonna catch a cold, dumbass,” he says as he moves closer to george, trying to warm him up better. 

 

george notices the red that adorns his cheeks. he smiles as he tries to remember if brian had anything to drink or if the blush was there because of something else. 

 

“you’re staring.” 

 

the elder coughs once, opening his arm to pull brian in for a hug, making sure that the blanket was covering him too. “sorry, you’re just pretty.” 

 

“you’re drunk,” brian laughs, but he hugs his best friend anyway. 

 

“haven’t had a single drop,” george replies cheekily, poking the younger’s side. 

 

“then you’re high.” 

 

“or maybe you’re just pretty, bri,” he says, hand moving to hold the other’s. 

 

“you’re a dumbass,” he snorts, intertwining their fingers and lifting their hands to blow some warm air onto them. 

 

“can i kiss you?” george asks, leaning in just the tiniest bit. 

 

brian hums, in what the elder thinks is an affirmative manner, so he leans in all the way, capturing the younger’s lips into a gentle kiss. 

 

they had their first non-drunk kiss while covered in a fuzzy blanket, george’s cigarette long forgotten next to them, as the weeknd sang about his lost love calling out for him. 

 

they were happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream w me on twt @cryystal_moon


End file.
